Viagem ao Amanhã
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Sesshoumaru é mandado para o mundo de Kagome. E agora, o que será deste mundo? O que o youkai poderá fazer para retornar à sua época? Muitas perguntas... e poucas respostas.
1. Prólogo

(Inuyasha não me pertence... Mas bem que o Sesshoumaru poderia ser meu... ^^)

(Sesshoumaru é mandado para o mundo de Kagome. E agora, o que será deste mundo? O que o youkai poderá fazer para retornar à sua época? Muitas perguntas... e poucas respostas.)

****

Prólogo

__

Pingos dágua eram lançados à terra e as pesadas nuvens no céu anunciavam que, dentro em breve, uma tempestade começaria.

Mas o mal tempo não provocava sequer um movimento, seja de medo, seja de pressa, em um belo homem que caminhava por uma floresta.

No entanto, um de seus acompanhantes, pequeno e verde, observava assustado o céu. Ao contrário de uma garota sorridente que andava ao lado do ser de aparência aristocrática, olhos cor de âmbar e longo cabelo prateado.

Quando o homem cessou repentinamente seus passos, com o pequeno youkai quase não tendo tempo de freiar, foi para observar um dos galhos de uma árvore adiante. Sem demonstrar qualquer surpresa com a aparição, o poderoso príncipe youkai apenas continuou com os frios olhos fixos em um vulto envolto em sombras. A garota Rin e o pequeno youkai Jaken imediatamente recuaram seus passos e trataram de ficar com os corpos escondidos por uma grande pedra próxima.

- Sesshoumaru-sama_. a voz cruel da sombra ecoou pela floresta._

- Naraku. respondeu o príncipe youkai sem expressar qualquer reação no rosto impassível.

- É ele! exclamou Jaken, espantado.

Rin apenas observava em silêncio, com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade. Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, deu um passo a frente, como que a desafiar o meio-youkai. Apenas o sorriso irônico de Naraku era visível sob a pele de babuíno.

- O que está pretendendo desta vez, Naraku? o príncipe youkai perguntou, ao perceber mais duas sombras se aproximando, sem desviar os olhos de seu oponente.

Tratava-se de Kagura e Kanna, com suas respectivas armas em mãos: um leque e um espelho.

- Por que eu estaria tramando algo, Sesshoumaru-sama_? Naraku alargou um pouco mais seu sorriso irônico._

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, observando Naraku, enquanto que Kagura e Kanna se aproximavam cautelosamente, colocando-se uma de cada lado do youkai.

Ao perceber o mínimo movimento da mestra dos ventos, Sesshoumaru moveu-se para trás, esquivando-se facilmente do golpe disparado por Kagura.

- É só isso que você envia para me enfrentar, Naraku? Sesshoumaru questionou-o assim que retornou ao solo, em uma suave aterrissagem. Furioso, sacou sua Toukijin e partiu para cima da figura encoberta nas sombras. Sob a pele do babuíno começaram a sair como que raízes vivas que se alongavam e atacavam Sesshoumaru. O youkai fulminou-o de um só golpe da espada, destruindo a já esperada marionete de Naraku. O meio youkai era esperto, nunca se apresentava em sua forma real, apenas controlando suas marionetes de algum local remoto e seguro.

- Esse maldito Naraku, sempre se divertindo às custas do Sesshoumaru-sama_!!! esbravejou Jaken, indignado ao lado de Rin._

O fiel servo assustou-se com algo e voltou-se para trás, vendo Kanna aproximar-se dele e de Rin.

- O que você quer, cria do Naraku? Jaken dava passos para o lado, em busca de outro lugar para esconder-se.

Kanna permaneceu em silêncio, parando a poucos metros de Rin, seu espelho refletindo a imagem da menina.

- Rin, menina estúpida, saia daí! Jaken alertou, mas a garota não se moveu, paralisada de medo.

Preocupado com a própria pele, Jaken decidiu utilizar seu bastão de duas cabeças, o qual lançou chamas sobre Kanna.

O fogo foi refletido pelo espelho mágico da menina de madeixas brancas. Jaken teve o cocuruto de sua cabeça chamuscado e, imóvel com o que viu, tombou ao chão em seguida com um ganido.

Rin tinha desaparecido!

ooo000ooo

Sesshoumaru continuava a lutar, agora com a mestra dos ventos. Kagura encontrava-se quase fora de combate, com o braço esquerdo e a face levemente arranhados e seu leque no solo, metros a frente dela. Ela não era mesmo páreo para o príncipe youkai e sabia muito bem disso. Mas destruí-lo não era mesmo seu objetivo. Continuou observando com o olhar desafiador e o meio sorriso nos lábios enquanto estudava suas reais chances de sobrevivência.

- Isto já está me cansando! reclamou em tom perigosamente baixo Sesshoumaru, sacando sua espada em seguida.

- Sesshoumaru-sama_! Jaken chamava seu mestre, aflito._

Como resposta, Jaken obteve apenas um olhar congelante do youkai, que já percebera o acontecido com Rin. O pequeno youkai recuou de cabeça baixa, temendo por sua vida.

A mestra dos ventos aproveitou a deixa para escapar em sua pena voadora, pois sabia que se permanecesse ao alcance da Toukijin, correria sério risco de vida.

Sesshoumaru observou sua fuga, impassível. Em seguida deu meia volta, caminhando floresta adentro.

Surpreso, Jaken apressou-se em seguí-lo. "Será que o Sesshoumaru-sama não vai procurar a Rin?", perguntou-se, preocupado.

Haviam andado poucos metros e ambos os youkais depararam-se com Rin e Kanna. A menina humana estava deitada no chão e o espelho de Kanna emitia um estranho e diabólico brilho, assim como a pequena dona.

Sesshoumaru cessou seus passos e ficou observando Kanna, sem demonstrar suas emoções, como sempre.

- Sesshoumaru-sama. Kanna pronunciou o nome do youkai lentamente, o estranho brilho que a rodeava aumentando de intensidade.

Rin, que estivera deitada sobre a grama, começou a levitar pelo poder de Kanna, porém Sesshoumaru nada fez a respeito.

Para grande surpresa de Jaken, o espelho começou a sugar o ar a volta deles. Mas o turbilhão que saíra do objeto mágico não sugava sequer as folhas caídas no chão, o que certamente aconteceria no caso do Buraco do Vento do monge Miroku.

Jaken, assustado, recuou, ao passo que Sesshoumaru e Rin continuavam no mesmo lugar.

Para que tudo aquilo? O que Naraku estava tramando?

A resposta veio logo. O turbilhão no espelho finalmente começou a sugar tudo a sua volta.

Mas Sesshoumaru percebeu que aquilo tudo era para despistar sua atenção de alguma outra coisa. E não se enganara. O turbilhão não o estava sugando, nem a Rin, apenas puxava Jaken e as folhas caídas no chão. Seus olhos se desviaram para encontrar os de Jaken repletos de desespero. Por que seu mestre não fazia nada para ajudá-lo? - pensou magoado o pequeno youkai.

De repente, o turbilhão cessou, derrubando Jaken. Quando ele se levantou cambaleante, seu rosto transformou-se por uma expressão mista de surpresa e terror.

Sesshoumaru e Rin haviam desaparecido_!!!_


	2. I

****

Capítulo I

__

- Naraku! Dele eu poderia esperar qualquer coisa. Sesshoumaru se levantava, ajeitando a bela roupa, olhando ao redor. E não gostou do que viu.

Encontrava-se em um ambiente totalmente desconhecido, mal cheiroso e horroroso aos olhos do youkai. Adiante de algumas árvores era possível distinguir estranhas formas que se moviam uniformemente e que expeliam fumaça escura.

Um gemido baixo lhe avisou que Rin, deitada ao seu lado, despertara e estava se levantando.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, onde nós estamos? ela foi logo perguntando, olhando ao redor, assustada.

Sesshoumaru ignorou a pergunta, encaminhando-se na direção daqueles estranhos objetos para vê-los melhor. Rin acompanhou-o, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade infantil.

"Que lugar estúpido é esse!" pensou, franzindo quase que imperceptivelmente o cenho - "Avançamos no tempo", o aristocrático youkai concluiu, vendo carros passarem sobre uma rua movimentada.

Mas, afinal, por que Naraku, aquele desprezível meio-youkai, fizera isso? E, apesar de tudo, Sesshoumaru caíra em sua armadilha. Era revoltante... e vergonhoso!

- Que cheiro horrível é esse? Rin perguntou, tapando o nariz com as mãos após uma careta.

De fato era um cheiro muito desagradável, provindo da poluição do ar e do suor dos humanos.

"Este lugar está impregnado com o fedor humano", Sesshoumaru tinha outros assuntos com os quais se preocupar e encaminhou-se para a calçada, sempre seguido de perto por Rin.

- Não estou sabendo de nenhuma festa à fantasia por aqui. uma senhora comentou aos cochichos para sua acompanhante ao ver Sesshoumaru e Rin.

Algumas crianças passaram correndo por eles e atravessaram a rua. Sesshoumaru não deixou de notar o espanto de Rin para com tudo aquilo.

- O senhor está perdido? uma garota com mais ou menos a idade de Rin perguntou, sorridente apesar do olhar frio e altivo que Sesshoumaru dirigiu-lhe.

- Não deve falar com estranhos, meu bem. uma mulher, certamente a mãe da menina, puxou-a para longe deles, desculpando-se com Sesshoumaru Sinto muito pelo incômodo, senhor.

Sesshoumaru não mais lhes deu atenção e abandonou a calçada, entrando na via dos carros. O fez tão repentinamente que Rin, distraída com as crianças que se afastavam, demorou a notar seu movimento. E ainda assim não o acompanhou de imediato, pois sons agudos e estranhos seguiram-se um após o outro, enquanto aquelas máquinas coloridas colidiam umas contra as outras e contra os postes e muros, na tentativa de desviarem-se de Sesshoumaru. O ar da cidade ficou ainda mais desagradável, enquanto escuras nuvens de fumaça subiam ao céu, abandonando os motores destruídos de alguns automóveis.

"Humanos! Que raça inútil!" Pensou, com expressão de nojo, o orgulhoso youkai, enquanto contemplava o caos em que se transformara a rua, os ouvidos sensíveis irritados com o barulho ensurdecedor das buzinas.

O porte aristocrático do youkai e suas roupas não deixaram de surpreender os espectadores, e a coragem de alguns motoristas se esvaíram ao encararem o frio e ameaçador aço daquele par de olhos cor de âmbar.

- Engraçadinho, hein? Acha que vai poder ir embora assim, é? outro motorista aproximou-se do youkai e apontou para o veículo parcialmente destruído Você vai pagar pelo que fez! Ei, não tá me ouvindo, não?!

O homem aproximou-se do youkai ao vê-lo simplesmente lhe dar as costas como se fosse ninguém, com a mão erguida no intuito de detê-lo. E antes que pudesse entender qualquer coisa, estava caído dentro de uma caçamba de lixo que aparou sua queda a vários metros calçada adentro, com um profundo corte em seu braço.

- O que você fez, maldito?! o homem urrou, segurando o braço ensangüentado.

- Nunca mais ouse me tocar, humano estúpido! Falou o youkai, letra por letra, apenas em altura suficiente para ser ouvido.

- Seu idiota, não pode olhar por onde anda?! um dos motoristas gritou, abandonando seu veículo. Mas não o fez a tempo, pois segundos depois seu automóvel voou pelos ares com a explosão da gasolina do motor. O corpo do motorista foi arremessado bem aos pés de Sesshoumaru que o olhou com uma expressão de nojo. Estava morto. Porém, sentiu a Tenseiga pulsar em sua cintura.

"Não acredito que você quer salvar esse inútil humano. Deixe-o ir." Mas a Tenseiga voltou a pulsar mais forte como que ordenando uma ação. Sesshoumaru sacou a espada da bainha e a brandiu no ar atingindo em seguida o corpo do homem de cima a baixo. Este abriu os olhos sem nada entender e se levantou olhando ao seu redor. Seu carro havia virado uma massa carbonizada e ele voltou-se para a estranha figura a sua frente.

- Vá! Ordenou com a voz mais cortante do que lâminas de aço. Seu tom não admitia teimosias e o homem imediatamente se afastou assustado dali.

"Escória", murmurou totalmente contrariado. Sesshoumaru seguiu seu caminho, sem que nenhum humano tivesse a coragem de segui-lo, à exceção de Rin, que correu para alcançar o youkai.

ooo000ooo

A noite finalmente chegara.

Rin, que andara por todo o decorrer do dia, sentia seus pés latejarem e desobedecerem-lhe. No entanto, não iria reclamar. Tinham a frente muitas luzes e Sesshoumaru certamente ficaria zangado se ela o detesse por motivos tão... humanos.

Estavam diante do mar, turbulento devido a estranhas formas escuras que desapareciam no horizonte.

"Os humanos conseguiram aperfeiçoar os barcos", Sesshoumaru espantou-se um pouco "mas levam a destruição e morte a cada canto de seu mundo".

Quanto mais se aproximavam do mar, mais alto o barulho de barcos e máquinas se tornava, além de mais desagradável o cheiro.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o que são estas coisas? Rin perguntou, admirada com o tamanho daqueles objetos que podiam flutuar sobre a água.

O youkai permaneceu em silêncio, encaminhando-se para perto da água, mas para longe do porto.

- Ah, eu gostaria de tomar um banho. Rin correu para o lugar onde as ondas arrebentavam, mas parou imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru a adverti-la.

- O mar cheira a morte. Vamos voltar.


	3. II

****

Capítulo II

__

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Ele e a menina Rin estão desaparecidos há dois dias. Jaken falava consigo mesmo, andando por um descampado, aparentemente deslocado Não sei o que aconteceu... Aquela cria do Naraku desapareceu também e não há a quem eu recorrer, pedindo ajuda... Sempre fui feliz ao lado do Sesshoumaru-sama, e nunca me preocupei com o dia em que fosse abandonado... Será que esse dia chegou? Sesshoumaru-sama... O senhor abandonou seu súdito Jaken? - Os olhos do youkai estavam marejados, mas ele tratou logo de secá-los, firme em um pensamento: "Eu não posso me abater. Tenho que continuar procurando-os!"

- Hm... há alguém vindo nessa direção... murmurou, muito atento, com os olhos arregalados em todas as direções, à procura dos intrusos que se aproximavam.

ooo000ooo

Dias atuais.

__

- Apresse-se, Rin. Sesshoumaru estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Rin em encontrar uma fruta boa de se comer, no meio daquelas plantas.

- Estou indo, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin respondeu, apanhando uma fruta do chão.

"Como é estranho tudo isso.", Rin pensou, mordendo a fruta enquanto corria para alcançar o youkai, "É muito difícil achar comida boa por aqui. E estou imunda. Quero tomar um banho logo, mas não há água por aqui... Oh! Quero voltar para perto do Jaken-sama também, estou com saudades. Onde será que nós estamos? Sesshoumaru-sama não fala nada a esse respeito. Não sei o que pensar..."

"Naraku, maldito! Vou destrui-lo quando encontrá-lo." Sesshoumaru prometeu a si mesmo, observando o que tinham a frente e cessando seus passos.

Estavam aos pés de uma montanha, onde um riacho corria.

- Rin. Sesshoumaru chamou-a Não se demore. e deu meia-volta, encostando-se a um barranco próximo e mantendo o joelho direito dobrado para apoiar seu braço.

Rin confirmou com um sorriso e, saltitante, dirigiu-se para o interior das águas, afastando-se o suficiente para que Sesshoumaru não a visse.

"O rio não é muito fundo, mas é suficiente para que eu tome um banho. Não posso me demorar. Ai, a água está fria..."

Minutos depois, ela voltava a se aproximar de Sesshoumaru, com seus cabelos pingando e satisfeita por ter conseguido apanhar um pequeno peixe.

Anoitecia.

Como o fiel animal de transporte não estava com eles para carregar a menina, Sesshoumaru foi obrigado a interromper seu trajeto para que Rin dormisse por algumas horas.

A menina encostou-se no tronco de uma árvore e quase imediatamente adormeceu.

Sesshoumaru, percebendo que ela estava segura ali, afastou-se. Retornou horas depois, para constatar que a menina não parecia muito bem. Ela estava com as faces anormalmente rosadas e dormia encolhida desconfortavelmente.

Aproximando-se, o youkai percebeu que a garota estava muito quente. Estava com febre.

O céu nublado anunciava com relâmpagos e trovões que forte chuva se aproximava.

Executando lentos movimentos para não acordar a "bela adormecida", Sesshoumaru ergueu Rin nos braços e levou-a para um abrigo, uma caverna quase totalmente escondida atrás das árvores, que o youkai encontrara em sua solitária caminhada.

Sesshoumaru deixou a menina ali e novamente afastou-se, dessa vez para procurar por alguma planta que pudesse ajudar a baixar a febre de Rin.

Encontrou o que procurava e retornou sem mais demora para a caverna onde deixara Rin. A menina ainda estava adormecida, mas sua febre não baixara.

Sesshoumaru despertou-a, chamando seu nome. Rin, ao abrir os olhos, sentiu que não estava bem, mas preferiu não dizer nada, achando que o youkai a acordara para prosseguirem andando.

Sem que esperasse, no entanto, Sesshoumaru entregou para ela uma folha verde arredondada, com nervuras profundas e bordas um pouco dentadas.

- Bom para humanos. Coma. Sesshoumaru esperou que Rin o obedecesse.

A folha não tinha gosto nada bom, mas se era para seu bem... Rin agradeceu e perguntou, preocupada, se o Sol já tinha levantado. Rin sentia-se debilitada fisicamente, no entanto não iria pedir para descansar mais.

Para a surpresa da menina, Sesshoumaru murmurou firmemente um "Volte a dormir", desprovido de qualquer conotação sentimental e encaminhou-se para a entrada da caverna, observando as primeiras gotas de chuva começarem a cair, com expressão alheia. Por que a Tenseiga insistia em fazê-lo salvar a vida de humanos..?... e era bastante interessante que o youki_ da Tenseiga continuasse ativo mesmo em uma Era tão diferente, pensava aborrecido._

Rin adormeceu quase que instantaneamente, com um tênue sorriso nos lábios. Sentia-se feliz. Devia sua vida àquele ser, mas assim mesmo estava surpresa de saber, conhecendo-o como o conhecia, que até mesmo o insensível Sesshoumaru fosse capaz de tamanha gentileza... e mais surpreendente ainda: com uma humana...

ooo000ooo


	4. III

****

Capítulo III

__

Rin despertou horas depois, sentindo-se bem. Sesshoumaru continuava a seu lado, observando uma pequena formiga subir pacientemente a parede da caverna.

A menina elevou os braços preguiçosamente e levantou-se, aproximando-se do youkai.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor sabe se o tempo lá fora melhorou?

- Sim. Vamos. informou Sesshoumaru de forma curta e seca.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e saiu da caverna, esperando que Rin o seguisse sem mais demora.

O céu ainda estava fechado por nuvens escuras, mas apenas um vento mais fresco e úmido fazia lembrar que caíra uma forte chuva há pouco tempo.

ooo000ooo

E os dias foram passando, enquanto Sesshoumaru procurava uma maneira de voltar para o seu tempo... Quanto mais andava, mais irritado ficava com esta Era desconhecida na qual fora lançado contra sua vontade. E menos pistas surgiam sobre como escapar daquele tempo estranho e repleto dos odiáveis humanos. Evitava cuidadosamente as cidades, mantendo-se apenas nos arredores e preferencialmente dentro das matas. Achava inconcebível que aquela Era tivesse tão poucas e pobres florestas. Mas achava estranho não ter se deparado com sequer um youkai por todos os lugares onde andou. O que teria acontecido com eles afinal?

Certo dia, o príncipe youkai sentiu um cheiro conhecido e encaminhou-se em direção ao seu dono.

Sesshoumaru, seguido por Rin, acabou por adentrar a contragosto numa grande, movimentada e poluída cidade, com pessoas e automóveis indo e vindo sem destino certo... "Bem coisa de humanos", pensou.

Em uma dessas ruas, Sesshoumaru cessou seus passos e observou tudo ao redor, chamando a atenção dos transeuntes. Estava se aproximando...

Um som esquisito chamou sua atenção e Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar para uma pequena figura mais adiante na calçada. Aquilo não poderia ser...

"Um cachorro? Preso e guiado por humanos!"

Um akita_ estava a sua frente, latindo e rosnando sem cessar. Parecia muito confiante de si enquanto latia, até que deparou-se com os frios olhos do youkai. Sem demora, o animal recuou para trás de seu dono a fim de esconder-se, ganindo._

- Isto é ridículo. Sesshoumaru murmurou, sério.

Finalmente encontrou quem procurava. A voz familiar e nada apreciada soou aos seus ouvidos.

- Sesshoumaru, seu maldito! O que está fazendo nessa Era! E não devia ficar andando por aí, se mostrando às pessoas dessa maneira. Poderia ter causado muitos problemas! Gritou indignado, Inuyasha, seguido de Kagome que observava tudo com cautela.

Sesshoumaru, que sempre fazia questão de manter-se com inabalável expressão de seriedade, não pode impedir que os cantos de sua boca se arqueassem num meio sorriso incontrolável, tamanho foi seu espanto ao visualizar Inuyasha vestido em ridículas roupas humanas e com um bonezinho com a aba ao contrário na cabeça, escondendo-lhe as orelhas pontudas. Mas evitou fazer qualquer comentário.

- Srta. Kagome, que bom vê-la por aqui. Rin exclamou, sorridente ao reconhecê-la.

- Ah, olá... Kagome cumprimentou-a, devolvendo o sorriso. A curva do sorriso murchou ao ver o olhar de desprezo que o príncipe lhe lançou.

- Então essa é a sua Era... murmurou o youkai mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Eu devia ter imaginado.

- Vocês dois devem estar querendo voltar para a Era Feudal, não é?... perguntou cautelosa.

- Estamos sim... Rin respondeu, mas arrependeu-se e olhou para Sesshoumaru.

Ele, no entanto, nada falou.

- O Inuyasha veio comigo para ajudar a te procurar. Sua foto esteve nos jornais locais. Disseram que você causou um grande acidente. E teve uma pessoa que jurou ter visto você golpear um homem ferido com sua espada e ele se levantou vivinho... mas acharam que a pessoa estava inventando a história só para ter seu minuto de fama. Disseram que foi apenas um esquizofrênico perambulando em roupas estranhas pela cidade e ninguém mais o viu desde então. Kagome falava enquanto dirigiam-se ao templo Higurashi. Olhou com o rabo do olho para Sesshoumaru que continuou caminhando impassível O Jaken nos contou o que aconteceu. O Inuyasha consegue passar pelo poço "Come Ossos"... Uma youkai centopéia também conseguiu uma vez, portanto acho que não haverá problemas para você, Sesshoumaru... Mas eu não sei quanto à Rin... Ele pareceu nem tomar ciência de que ela falava com ele. "Mas que sujeitinho arrogante mesmo", pensou.

A esta altura já havia muitas pessoas paradas pelas calçadas, olhando o youkai e falando aos cochichos. Isso não era nada bom e Inuyasha já começava a ficar irritado.

- Vamos, Kagome! Não temos tempo para explicações agora. Temos que tirar o Sesshoumaru daqui. Ele já está chamando a atenção das pessoas. Vamos embora agora! falou em tom imperativo e os olhares dos dois irmãos trocaram faíscas ao se encararem.

Mas Sesshoumaru limitou-se apenas a caminhar lentamente após Kagome pedir para segui-la.

- Quem são eles, maninha? Souta começou a perguntar assim que chegaram. Sua mãe e avô também estavam curiosos com a figura de Sesshoumaru e Rin.

- Olá... Rin foi logo sorrindo para Souta que ficou imediatamente ruborizado.

Pedindo licença, com um sorriso meio amarelo estampado em seus lábios, Kagome levou sua família para dentro da casa. Ao fechar a porta, encostou-se nela e suspirou.

- Qual é o problema, Kagome? o avô dela perguntou.

- Quem é esse moço tão bonito? sua mãe perguntou, sem esconder um leve rubor em sua face.

- Mãe, por favor, poderia preparar uma refeição para a Rin? Kagome pediu, passeando o olhar pelo local Rápido, por favor.

E Kagome correu para seu quarto.

ooo000ooo


	5. IV

****

Capítulo IV

__

Kagome correu para seu quarto. Voltou instantes depois, com outra roupa e carregando uma mochila.

- Não sei o que a menina gosta, portanto preparei algo simples. a mãe de Kagome desculpou-se e emendou logo Quem é ele, querida?

- Nem queiram saber. Kagome sorriu sem jeito e tentou explicar, diminuindo um pouco o volume de sua voz Lembram-se que uma vez contei a respeito do meio-irmão do Inuyasha, um youkai completo muito poderoso que queria a Tessaiga, a espada do Inuyasha?

- Sim. responderam eles.

- Sesshoumaru é este youkai. Kagome completou, teatralmente, e apontou para a porta.

- O que?! Souta exclamou Aquele youkai malvado está aqui?!

Kagome apressou-se a tampar a boca de seu irmão, com receio de que Sesshoumaru o escutasse.

- Bem, eu já vou indo. Kagome despediu-se de todos e agradeceu por sua mãe ter preparado a refeição que pedira.

- Desculpe a demora! Kagome fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto procurava Sesshoumaru com os olhos. Encontrou-o sob a sombra da árvore sagrada, observando a marca que Inuyasha deixara ao ser lacrado ali. Rin corria atrás de algumas borboletas pelo jardim do templo Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru havia se recusado firmemente a entrar na casa de Kagome. Inuyasha foi para o seu quarto, já que os dois não apreciavam em nada a companhia um do outro. Precisavam achar logo uma solução para atravessar Rin no poço "Come Ossos", já que Sesshoumaru com certeza não teria nenhuma dificuldade.

"Será mesmo que ele salvou aquele homem com a Tenseiga?", pensou Kagome, "Sesshoumaru é mesmo uma criatura muito estranha."

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, Kagome decidiu-se por aproximar-se de Rin primeiro e ofereceu-lhe a refeição que sua mãe preparara.

- É para mim? Rin perguntou com os olhos brilhando Muito obrigada, Srta. Kagome! sorriu abertamente e sentou-se para comer.

Kagome sorriu também e, fingindo apreciar uma árvore a frente, esperou que Rin terminasse.

- Olá, Kagome! uma voz conhecida da garota saudou-a. Tratavam-se de suas três amigas da escola, que vieram visitá-la para saber se Kagome estava sentindo-se bem. Mas as garotas permaneceram em silêncio ao depararem-se com Sesshoumaru e Rin.

- Ah, desculpem-me... Kagome correu para perto de suas amigas e guiou-as para o interior de sua casa.

Lá dentro, as três garotas começaram a falar aos cochichos, todas ao mesmo tempo...

- Kagome, quem é ele?

- Você tem assistido televisão? Não viu o noticiário?

- Do que estão falando? Kagome perguntou, confusa.

- Quer dizer que não sabe de nada? Kagome, é melhor você livrar-se daquele homem e rápido...

- Impossível que você não tenha visto nada...

- Ele é muito perigoso, apareceu em todos os jornais nacionais! Causou um enorme acidente nos arredores da cidade. Muita gente ficou ferida.

- Ah! Quer dizer que era por isso que todos olhavam para ele com medo, lá na rua... Kagome exclamou e sorriu sem graça E o que mais disseram sobre ele?

- Ninguém sabe ao certo, mas um homem foi ferido gravemente no braço ao tentar falar com ele nesse dia... São marcas profundas e estranhas, como que de faca ou algo assim, mas dizem que ele apenas pegou o homem com as mãos e o arremessou a distância. Se não fosse a caçamba de lixo, ele poderia ter morrido.

- Outros dizem que ele puxou uma espada enorme e golpeou um homem que caiu aos seus pés depois de uma explosão. Mas o homem conseguiu escapar vivo... Que horror... E ainda outro disse que...

- Que bobagem! Kagome rebateu, preocupada por as amigas o terem visto com ela. Elas poderiam denuncia-lo à polícia - Vocês estão enganadas... Kagome defendeu-se Não é a mesma pessoa... e pensou "Então a história da Tenseiga era mesmo verdade... Será?"

- Kagome...!

- Esqueçam isso... Kagome preferiu mudar de assunto Como vocês estão...? Por que vieram me visitar?

- Seu avô nos disse que você estava com anemia... Viemos ver como você está...

- Ah, estou bem, não se preocupem... "Ah, o vovô e suas doenças..." Espero que me desculpem, mas tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer... E agora...

- Ah, é! O que você vai fazer com aquele cara esquisito ali? uma das garotas perguntou, preocupada.

- Vou me despedir dele e da menina... Se ele é tão mal assim, tenho que mandá-lo embora agora mesmo, não é? Afinal não quero encrencas... Eu apenas o trouxe porque a menininha estava com fome. Kagome respondeu evasivamente com um sorriso amarelo.

- Bem, nesse caso nós já vamos... Despediram-se com expressão um pouco desconfiada.

- Espero que você possa ir para a aula amanhã... Teremos prova...

- O que?! Prova???!!! Aahhh!!!

ooo000ooo


	6. V

****

Capítulo V

__

- Ufa! Ainda bem que elas já foram... Kagome suspirou, aproximando-se mais uma vez de Sesshoumaru e Rin.

"O Sesshoumaru é tão estranho de se entender...", Kagome refletiu, apanhando o prato vazio das mãos de Rin e levando-o para a sua casa, "Como é que essa menina consegue conviver com ele? Nunca sabemos o que ele está sentindo ou pensando..."

- Sesshoumaru... Kagome chamou-o, retornando com uma caixinha branca e vermelha nas mãos Será que eu poderia tratar dos ferimentos da Rin?

Kagome percebera há pouco que Rin estava com seus pés arranhados, provavelmente por ter andado em terrenos irregulares e lugares sujos.

- Nos dias atuais, é muito perigoso que uma criança se contamine... Deixe-me cuidar dela...

- Faça como quiser. Sesshoumaru respondeu, sem desviar o olhar da árvore que estivera observando o tempo todo.

- Ah, obrigada! Kagome apressou-se a abrir o kit de Primeiros Socorros, limpar os arranhões e protegê-los com gaze.

Rin observava os movimentos de Kagome com atenção e sorriu espontaneamente quando a colegial terminou de tratá-la Obrigada, Srta. Kagome!

- Srta. Kagome... Rin falou lentamente após levantar-se.

- Sim? respondeu a outra, sorrindo.

- Como consigo ver uma estrela de dia?

- O que?

- Olhe lá... disse Rin, apontando curiosamente para um ponto luminoso no céu E ainda se move!

- Hm... Como poderei explicar? Kagome murmurou, pensativa É que... ahn... Nesta Era podemos voar com auxílio de umas máquinas e... hum... voa bem alto de forma que quem está na terra só consegue ver uma pequena luz piscando... O nome dessa máquina é avião... É o que você viu...

- Ah tá... respondeu Rin, embora continuasse bastante intrigada.

- Ah, esqueci de pegar uma coisa...! Kagome exclamou de repente, e tornou a entrar na casa.

Rin aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru, espoletando e sorriu ao ver Kagome voltar para junto deles. A garota vinha ofegante, guardando um frasquinho onde estavam alguns fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que tratava-se da Shikon no Tama, contudo não fez nada a respeito, apenas seguiu Kagome em silêncio.

Sem demora chegaram ante o Poço Come Ossos.

- Seria melhor eu ir primeiro, Sesshoumaru... Kagome sugeriu timidamente Como estou com os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas, talvez Rin consiga passar estando comigo.

- Vamos todos juntos. o youkai respondeu.

Kagome só pôde concordar.

No momento em que os três pularam para dentro do poço, foram envolvidos por uma luz azulada e caíram em uma espécie de vácuo, ligação entre diversas eras, até chegarem na Sengoku Jidai.

Sesshoumaru cobriu a altura do poço com apenas um salto, ao passo que Kagome subiu escalando e levando Rin a sua frente.

- Ufa! Kagome suspirou após enxergar as árvores ao redor do poço.

- Sesshoumaru! uma voz conhecida exclamou, assim que Kagome pisou no chão desta outra Era. Inuyasha apareceu logo em seguida na abertura do poço.

- Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru respondeu, voltando-se para trás.

- Sesshoumaru, maldito! Agora que está de volta acabarei com sua raça! Inuyasha estava pronto para sacar a Tessaiga, mas Kagome correu e o impediu.

- Não lute, Inuyasha. ela pediu Sesshoumaru não está aqui porque quer.

Ela sorriu e, virando-se, acenou para Rin e Sesshoumaru que, ignorando o desafio de seu meio irmão, se afastava.

- Vamos, Rin. Não tenho tempo para batalhas inúteis. falou com desprezo, irritando ainda mais Inuyasha.

- Adeus, Srta. Kagome! Rin despediu-se, sorridente E obrigada!

Kagome acenou para a menina, sorrindo.

"Esta foi uma aventura muito estranha...", Kagome refletiu, observando o youkai e a garotinha desaparecerem por entre as árvores, "Fico me perguntando como tudo isto aconteceu. Por que Naraku teria feito isso? Acho que ele queria tirar o irmão de Inuyasha do caminho, mas falhou..."

- Maldito! Eu ainda não acabei! gritou Inuyasha sendo contido por Kagome - Kagome, me solte. Quem esse Sesshoumaru pensa que é?! Batalha inútil! Vou mostrar a ele quem é inútil!

- Não.

- Me solta...!

- Não!

- Kagome... Saia da minha frente!

- Inuyasha! Senta!

- Ai!

ooo000ooo

Do cume de um morro próximo, Sesshoumaru observava a lua surgir no horizonte e lançar seus tênues raios prateados sobre as árvores.

- Naraku, ser desprezível... Eu não me esquecerei disso. murmurou, semicerrando seus olhos e voltando para junto de Rin, An Un e Jaken que correu aliviado ao seu encontro.

ooo000ooo


End file.
